Bouc émissaire
by Tacchina
Summary: OS. Le sable, enfin le sable ! Elle n'y croyait plus. Sortant de ce qui restait de la barque qui l'avait accueillie depuis le naufrage, elle fit ses premiers pas sur la terre ferme empreinte d'un profond soulagement.


OS, ficlet plutôt, K (même si je doute que des enfants de 5 ans viendront lire ha-ha), et comme d'hab les personnages sont de Chino et/ou du site d'AS of course. Bonne lecture.

La chanson fredonnée par Iris au début est celle de Richard Cocciante, "le coup de soleil".

_Notes :_ C'est ma participation pour le concours de Miellea, dans la section fanfictions du forum, pour le mois de juillet (j'ai fini troisième ex aequo avec d'autres). L'introduction qui fait le premier paragraphe était imposée et est donc commune à tous les textes ! J'avais fait deux fins différentes mais avec CheekyLily, qui a joué le rôle de bêta-reader (thank you), on a préféré celle-ci.

* * *

**Le sable, enfin le sable ! Elle n'y croyait plus. Sortant de ce qui restait de la barque qui l'avait accueillie depuis le naufrage, elle fit ses premiers pas sur la terre ferme empreinte d'un profond soulagement. **

Iris tira à bout de bras la carcasse de barque, grommelant vaguement et les sourcils froncés. Le sable ralentissait ses mouvements et elle perdait patience alors elle décida d'abandonner le tas de bois, car après tout si elle faisait un radeau elle-même, il serait bien plus résistant que sa chaloupe.

La jeune fille se retourna, inspectant l'île d'un œil curieux. Elle était décidée à faire le tour de l'île. Bien sûr, elle n'espérait rien trouver et l'angoisse la saisit. Elle s'était perdue dans l'océan et se retrouvait naufragée sur un morceau de terre très certainement inhabité. Les patrouilles envoyées, si elles existaient, allaient prendre un temps fou à la retrouver, c'était indéniable. Iris soupira puis commença son expédition.

Le soleil chrome tapait aveuglément et Iris s'inquiéta. A l'horizon il n'y avait aucun nuage, et la chaleur allait brûler sa peau pâle plus sensible à la douleur -Iris étant rousse, elle était sujette à de nombreux coups de soleil.

A cette pensée, elle se surprit à fredonner :

_- J'ai attrapé un coup d'soleil, un coup d'amour, un coup d'je t'aime..._

Bien vite elle se ressaisit en toussotant elle allait se faire honte, même s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Elle était arrivée au centre de l'île et se situait face à un arbre inquiétant et immense. Ses feuilles semblaient banales bien que singulières, mais les fruits atteignaient le sommet de l'absurdité. Ils étaient triangulaires avec les angles arrondis et la couleur s'approchait du turquin.

- Mais il n'existe aucun aliment naturellement bleu ! s'étonna Iris. Elle entreprit la recherche d'un de ces fruits qui serait tombé.

Elle écarta les plantes poussant au sol ce qui provoqua un craquement de feuilles et de tiges. Le suc s'écoulait finement et lentement.

- Une étrangère ! A l'invasion ! Prévenez les soldats rapidement !

Iris eut un monstrueux sursaut et fit volte-face.

- Je ne vous envahis pas ! se défendit-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

- Erreur ! Je répète : erreur ! Ne prévenez pas les soldats, nous ne nous faisons pas envahir !

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière sa frange et ne semblaient pas être prêts à revenir.

- Les boucs ne parlent pas !

- Bien sûr que si, tout être vivant parle, s'indigna en béguetant son interlocuteur.

- Enfin, non ! Les boucs poussent des cris et bêlent !

- Il me semble bien que les humains crient eux aussi. Pourrais-tu me faire une démonstration ? Je n'ai plus entendu d'humain depuis bien des années maintenant. Il me semble que cela fait cinq ans. Je me fais vieux, tu vois, dit le bouc d'une voix remplie de nostalgie en désignant sa longue barbiche.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les sourcils d'Iris étaient toujours cachés, signe de sa stupéfaction.

- Bon, je pense que j'aurai droit à ta démonstration quand on te tuera. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer au mâle le plus puissant. Il est en période de rut, l'odeur risque de te déranger.

- Comptez-vous réellement me tuer ? Je peux partir si vous voulez, ça ne changera pas votre équilibre de vie, proposa Iris d'une voix tremblotante par la panique.

- Hors de question, tu es un trophée. Et comme c'est moi qui t'ai trouvée, tu es _mon_ trophée. On va vider ton corps de tes organes et ensuite je vais te remplir de terre pour t'exposer chez moi.

- Vous êtes sans cœur ! Vous êtes un bouc sans cœur ! Vous êtes cruel !

- Je sais ce que je suis, ne t'oblige pas à raconter des inepties.

Et sur ces paroles, le bouc se jeta sur l'humaine, les cornes enfoncées dans le ventre. Iris perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à sa merci. Il attrapa avec ses dents l'une des chevilles et la tira, marchant à reculons.

**OOOO**

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le procès d'Iris.

- Iris ! La chambre n'est pas propre, viens la laver immédiatement, hurla un bouc chez qui elle logeait de façon provisoire.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit-elle d'une voix exténuée et lasse tout en s'essuyant le front recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

Le chef des boucs avait décidé de laisser en vie l'humaine, au grand dam du bouc-sans-coeur qui aurait tant aimé l'exposer chez lui. Cependant, pour avoir osé envahir l'île de ces grandes jambes d'humaine, elle fut réduite à l'état de servitude et passait donc de cabanes en cabanes répondre aux besoins des habitants. C'était une étrangère, et humaine de surcroît les humains sont cruels, avait argumenté le chef avant d'annoncer la sentence.

Alors Iris s'empara d'un rouleau de papier toilette de basse qualité puis entra dans la chambre demandée pour nettoyer.

Et Iris astiqua, jours et nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un demi-siècle d'esclavagisme jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus la supporter.


End file.
